


The five times Bucky saved you, and the one time your saved him

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Nightmares, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, death mention, injuries, objectifying comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Bucky is the only person who can save you from the team’s Captain and his endless nagging.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {This is reposted from my Tumblr. }
> 
> I was supposed to be working on a different series but lizard brain demand fluffy Buckys ;)

You’ve been avoiding Steve ever since you’d come back from you latest mission, but as usual, the Captain remained stubborn and he’s been trying to get you to listen to him for the past five minutes.

You power walk to the kitchen, your annoyance clear in every step, Steve hot on your heels, you hope you can find a new escape route or at least something to distract Steve with. At the stove, you spot the one person who’s capable of saving you from Steve’s scolding, and it just happens to be your favourite person.

“Buuuckyyy….” You whine, dragging his name out through the whole length of the kitchen until you reach him and wrap your arms around his waist, your cheek smooshed against his back. Only then do you notice how heavenly the kitchen smells, whatever Bucky is cooking, must be delicious.

One of his hands comes up to squeeze yours over his stomach and you hug him tighter in answer, very much aware that Steve is still behind you, with his hands on his hips probably, displaying his disapproval at you seeking an escape from him and protection from Bucky.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Bucky asks, ignoring Steve and his silent fuming a few feet away.

“Steve is yelling at me.” You complain in a childish, whiny voice, your pout making Steve scoff and roll his eyes.

“You deserve it. You were reckless and put yourself in danger.” Steve grumbles. He knows you don’t like being scolded and he knows you did what you thought was right, but he couldn’t just let you do stuff like that. For one, Bucky would rip his head off if anything happened to you under his watch.

Without a word, Bucky untangles himself from you, only to turn around in your arms so he’s facing you, and Steve, and lets your wrap yourself around him again, forehead between his pecs and your hands sliding up to rest over his shoulder blades. Logically, Bucky knew Steve was right to be scolding you - you were almost too much like that little punk from Brooklyn he used to know, who hasn’t changed one bit all these years, but damn him if you don’t have him wrapped around your little finger.

Left arm curled behind your back and his right over your shoulders, holding you tight to him, Bucky kisses the top of your head, then looks up at Steve, who has now assumed his Captain Pose - arms crossed over his puffed up chest and a scowl on his face.

“Leave her alone, Steve.” Bucky tells him in a bored tone, not exactly interested in arguments.

“She jumped out of a Jeep in the middle of the highway, Bucky.” Steve tries to reason, even if he knows once Bucky gets involved, the case is closed.

“I wonder _where_ did she get that idea from.” Bucky smirks at him, clearly referring to Steve’s attitude towards jumping out of planes, tall buildings, helicarriers…The guy often chose to conveniently forget that he’s one of the most reckless members of the team and doesn’t exactly set the best example. “Go away.”

Steve, ever the drama queen, rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air in annoyance, but does leave the kitchen. Bucky kisses your head again, then shuffles around with you still in his arms so he can finish the soup he was cooking.

The more you sniff the air, apart from the delicious, spicy cologne on Bucky’s neck and chest, you can definitely make out the heartwarming, soul-healing smell of his chicken soup. He removes his metal hand from your back and stirs the liquid a bit.

“Mmmm… Chicken soup.” You murmur appreciatively, already salivating at the thought of tasting it.

“Wanda wasn’t looking well earlier so I’m making her some.” He tells you as he leans down a bit to switch off the burner and grab the lid to cover the pot. The new angle gives you a fresh whiff of his cologne and you’re salivating even more.

Bucky doesn’t move from where you’re standing, he lets his metal arm rest against your lower back. “Did you really jump out of a Jeep?” He asks.

You knew he’d tell you for it as well, as protective of you and caring as he is, but his scoldings were never annoying as Steve’s.

You sigh before you mumble your explanation in his chest, fingers innocently playing with the fabric of his shirt. “The guy we were chasing was trying to get away on a bike so I jumped straight on top of him and stopped him. Only scraped my elbow a bit.” You shrug when you mention your injury. He clicks his tongue in annoyance that you got injured at all, but doesn’t press the matter any further.

Part of him wants to scold you for endangering yourself, but he knows how tough you are, no matter how precious and soft you are in his eyes. You might not be enhanced in any way, but you don’t fall short next to Natasha or Sharon, and he knows missions require some spur of the moment decisions more often than not. So he only settles for one more squeeze of your soft body against him and reminds you to always be careful.

“I promise, Buck.” You whisper, pressing a kiss on his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, sleepless nights bring people closer to each other.

Bucky can’t sleep.

This is nothing new, he’s been struggling for years, sleep had become torture after he had escaped Hydra. The nightmares were what did it most of the time, be it memories of what he’s been forced to do or scary images his brain created to remind him of his fears and terrorise the living shit out of him. Sometimes though, he simply could not sleep. He’d go days without sleep, he felt exhausted but also not tired enough, all at the same time.

Truth be told, no one on the team has what would be considered a healthy sleep schedule, but that is no surprise considering the life they had.

Some days Bucky would spend hours tossing and turning in bed, staring at the lamp on the ceiling, out the dark window, on the pictures on the walls. Only to get up once he hears Sam leave his own room, have a coffee and join him on a run.

After the battle in Wakanda, seeing his own body turn to ash, then waking up in the same spot what felt like seconds but also an aeon later, something about falling asleep and being unconscious made Bucky uneasy. What if he never woke up this time? What if his second chances would run out? He didn’t want to think about that. He needed a distraction.

As usual, his first thought is Sam, who’s become one of his few very close friends. Bucky enjoys spending time with Sam, he always has something interesting to say, always has a movie or book to recommend, and he’s a great running partner.

Bucky opens his door and steps out into the quiet corridor. For once it seems like no one is in the common room or kitchen and it also seems like Sam is fast asleep, if the snores coming from the other side of his door are anything to go by. He thinks he might go to the gym and tire himself out or maybe he’ll simply watch some brainless tv until Sam wakes for his morning run.

He passes your door, a small smile pulling at his lips at the thought of you, peacefully sleeping on your mountain of pillows. Bucky always thought you were at your cutest when you slept, face relaxed and breaths leaving you in small puffs of air. Before he moves on, he decides to check on you, in case you kicked the covers off your bed like you often did.

But instead, he finds you in bed with your laptop on your knees and headphones in, watching something. You lift your head and grin at him the moment he opens your door.

“Why are you still up?” He asks in a whisper once you’ve removed your headphones, a small amused smile playing on his lips, he’s kind of glad you’re still awake.

“I couldn’t sleep so I was watching stuff on Youtube.” You shrug and when he doesn’t say anything to that, you pull the covers away and wave him over. “Wanna keep me company?”

Bucky shakes his head in disapproval of your terrible sleep schedule, but closes the door behind him before he climbs in bed next to you. He rests his head on your tummy and drapes his right arm over your hips, his left arm buried deep between the pillows under your back to keep the cool metal away. You tuck the covers around his shoulders and let your hand rest over them as well, the pleasant weight already helping Bucky relax.

One long sigh and Bucky’s body goes completely pliant. He didn’t even realise just how stiff he was all over, to the point where now he could feel a dull ache in his back muscles that have been rigid all day long. He rolls his shoulder in an attempt to relieve himself of the pain, pulling your attention from the screen.

“You okay, Buck?” You asked, your fingers tugging playfully on a lock of brown hair.

“My back kinda hurts.” He sighs, feeling tired and glaring at the too bright screen of your laptop, that sat way to close to his face. “Why don’t you switch that off and we’ll go to sleep?”

His blue eyes turn to you, lids drooping slightly and he pouts his lips at you for good measure. You hate how powerful his puppy eyes are. “Ugh, _fine_. Sleepyhead.”

You roll your eyes at his triumphant smirk, but your laptop is off and out of the way in a matter of seconds and you’re hugging Bucky’s warm body to you like he’s a big teddy bear, the two of you tangled together and hidden deep between the pillows and under soft covers.

“You know…” You break the silence after a few minutes, a questioning hum coming from Bucky. “I sleep better with you around.”

“Yeah?” His voice is gruff and quiet, but you can hear his smile without even opening your eyes and seeing it.

“You make me feel safe.” You admit in barely a whisper, but Bucky hears you just fine. “Sometimes this place is too quiet, too cold. Makes me uncomfortable.” He shifts a little to kiss your nose and pull you a bit closer, giving you the perfect chance to have a whiff of the sweet vanilla shower gel you have gifted him and the warm scent that was something purely Bucky, his sleep shirt soft under your cheek. “Thanks, Buck.”

Bucky isn’t sure if you’re aware that you make him feel at ease too, but he makes a mental note to tell you one day. For now he only settles for a “You’re welcome”, and a kiss to your forehead before both of you finally drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is interrupted by a surprise guest.

It was a bit chilly when you woke up for your morning workout and even though you were sure to get warmed up soon enough, you still decided to at least start your routine in an oversized zip up hoodie.

It’s Bucky’s black hoodie, which he brought from Wakanda, and despite no one else even giving you a second glance, Natasha noticed. Of course she did.

“Are you dating Barnes?” She corners you the moment you’re off the treadmill, water bottle halfway to your lips, her eyes locked on your hoodie.

You cock your head in confusion as to where this sudden questioning is coming from. “No.”

She rolls her eyes so hard, her head tips back and she clicks her tongue at you. “Bullshit. I see the way you look at each other.”

“We look at each other like best friends who care about each other.” You simply shrug and move on to the next piece of equipment you’re planning to use. “Why are you all up in my business, Nat?” You demand when you notice she’s followed your every step.

“Because you should be out there dating, not binge watching Netflix till 3 am!” She informs you, frustrated that she even has to explain.

You scrunch your nose as you adjust the weights before you do some lifting. “What is it about people who are in a new relationship that they immediately go crazy and try to pair everyone else up?” You grumble under your breath, not really bothered if Natasha hears you or not. You’ve had this conversation before, and you aren’t interested in repeating it again.

“My relationship with Steve has nothing to do with this. I worry for you, I don’t want you be alone.” She argues, a motherly worry lacing her tone, but you still don’t see why is it such a big deal.

“I’m not alone! I’ve got Bucky and Wanda and the rest of the team! I don’t need a date, Nat, just leave me be.” You tell her, you’re irritated and want to continue your training. You think she’ll keep on pressing you, but she only rolls her eyes again and leaves you in peace.

_ _ _ _

Later that night, you’re about to kick off the movie marathon in the common room. It’s sort of a tradition, whenever you have time, you pick out movies and spend the evening stuffing yourself with whatever junk food or sweets your heart desires.

You’re wrapped in blankets, a plate of Bucky’s signature brownies sits in your lap and you’re only waiting for your best friend to join you. The coffee table in front of you is already set up with extra snacks and drinks and the movie is paused on the title card - you’re not moving a single inch from your spot on the couch for at least the next three hours.

The elevator down the hall pings, announcing someone’s arrival, but you pay it no mind, because Bucky put caramel chunks in the brownies, the absolute madman. As it turns out when she stomps into the living room, angry like a bull, it’s Natasha.

“What are you doing?!“ She hisses the moment she spots you, eyes like green flames of rage. You’ve never seen her so pissed off, and you can’t help but cower deeper into the couch cushions. "Didn’t you read my texts?“

"Must have slipped my mind.” You all but whimper. It’s a total lie, you’ve seen the notifications, but you ignored them because the incident in the gym this morning upset you.

As Nat stands there and possibly plans your murder in detail, you notice a young man you vaguely recognise as one of the interns, who’s hovering in the doorway, bouquet of pink flowers clutched in front of him. He looks about as uncomfortable as you are, but you feel bad for him because he obviously has enough common sense to fear Agent Natasha Romanoff.

“You’re impossible, you know that? I’ve put so much work into getting these reservations for you and finding you a date. I even helped him pick out a suit–” Natasha rants, a threatening finger pointed in your direction.

“You shoved it in my face..” The intern interrupts in a small, but brave voice. Nat ignores him. You decide to save him a brownie, he deserves it.

“–and _you’re not even dressed_!“ She finishes. "Get up and go wear something that isn’t pink pajamas.”

“I never asked for you to set up a date for me! I explicitly told you this morning that I don’t want a date!” You argue back, then turn to your supposed date. “I’m sorry, this is so awkward.” He gives you a sympathetic nod.

Before anyone can say more, Bucky appears next to Natasha, all stealth and murderous stare. She doesn’t even flinch at the threat in his blue eyes and uncomfortably close proximity. He stands there, waiting for her to say anything, his own plate of mouthwatering, caramel filled brownies sits nicely in the metal palm of his left arm. You notice the young man at the door take a small step back, putting a bit more distance between himself and Bucky.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Bucky asks the redhead, voice low and scary.

“I’m _trying_ to help her find a date.” Natasha tells him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Are you? If Y/N says she doesn’t want to go, then leave her alone. And stop scaring people into taking part in your unnecessary plotting.” He nods towards the guy in the door and extends his arm towards him, offering a consolation brownie. The man is startled, but he takes the offering, dipping his head gratefully.

“How about you stop meddling in everyone’s personal lives, huh?“ Bucky seethes, but Natasha is still unphased.

The stand off finally ends with Natasha clicking her tongue in irritation and reaching for a piece of Bucky’s brownie. He swats her hand away with a frown. "No, you aren’t having any.”

She leaves the room with a colourful string of swears in multiple languages.

Bucky turns to the poor guy she dragged into this mess. “Since Agent Romanoff brought you all the way here, you can stay and hang out with us if you want.” He offers kindly, sort of feeling bad that some stranger had to witness what was daily Avenger drama.

The man, bless him, smiles sweetly and waves a hand. “It’s alright, Mr Barnes, I’ll just go. It was nice meeting the two of you. Have a nice night!” He takes a few quick steps towards you to give you the flowers he brought, which startles you back to reality, as you spent the last few minutes blankly observing the two master assassins and stuffing your face to the chocolate goodness from your plate. You wave him goodbye as he leaves towards the elevators, too stunned by the whole incident to even speak.

Bucky drops on the couch next to you, throws a blanket over his legs and puts his arm over your shoulders, pulling you close to his side. He doesn’t mention the beat his heart skipped at the mere _thought_ of you taking Natasha’s offer.

You shift to place a kiss where his jaw meets his neck, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin on your lips. “Thanks, Bucky.”

He smiles as he ruffles your hair a bit. “Always, doll.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission gone wrong shows just how much you and Bucky can’t be away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

The explosion shakes the entire building, glass shattering out of window frames and large puffs of dust raising in the air. The team is scattered all around the perimeter, they try to fight their way through the dozens of enemies, who have ambushed the Avengers mid-mission.

The base was supposed to be abandoned, empty, safe for some old dusty documents and prototypes of weapons that piqued Tony Stark’s interest. Him and four others ventured out to clear out the base, but what was supposed to be a simple in and out, ended up a disaster when, seemingly out of nowhere, trucks full of Hydra agents surrounded them. The plan was to get out alive and try not to get too hurt, which unfortunately was easier said than done.

Judging by what you’ve been hearing through the comms, Tony and Sam are in the air, trying to clear a safe path towards the jet, which sat only half a mile away. You, Bucky and Natasha are still trapped inside, where you’ve been checking each floor when Hydra attacked you. The agents seem to keep on coming, no matter how many you manage to put down, you are low on ammunition and there’s barely any energy left in you. The worst part though, is that you’re on your own on the third floor and you have no back up, as everyone else is completely surrounded. With only five bullets left on you, you run in search of cover before anyone finds you.

You wanted to get to the staircase and find Bucky, who’s on the second floor, but once you get to it, you are faced with three Hydra agents with massive guns strapped to them, who smirk the moment they spot you, so you keep running as fast as you can, hoping that your speed will give you at least a little bit of advantage.

As you approach the end of a corridor, which you are pretty sure is a dead end, another explosion rattles the building, the impact so strong, pieces of concrete start crumbling and falling from above. You don’t turn to look when you hear panicked screams and loud thuds behind you, you’re just glad no one is trying to shoot you at the moment. Just when you near the corner, a large chunk of concrete breaks off the ceiling, falling straight on top of you.

_ _ _ _

_“Everyone, time to move out! Seems like there’s more coming out way.”_

_“We will keep the path clear, you just need to run straight for the jet.”_

_“I’m a bit busy here - these boys really don’t know when to quit.”_

_“Has anyone seen Y/N?”_

You feel funny, your ears are ringing, making it difficult to fully understand what your teammates are saying. You’re not exactly sure when, but you must have lost consciousness. Everything is out of focus when you open your eyes, grey and white all around you, you’re not really sure if you’re sitting or laying down. It takes a couple more minutes until your mind clears enough for you to start registering your surroundings.

Concrete had fallen on top of you, you remember now, which explains your current situation. You realise you are still on the third floor, in the dead end corridor, where Hydra agents were chasing you. Your heart starts beating so fast, it’s the only thing you can hear and when you try to move a sharp pain in your leg makes your aware that it is trapped under more rubble. Panicked again, your look around for your gun and luckily find it right next to you.

With a shaky hand, you reach up to your earpiece. “Um, guys? I need assistance.”

Amongst a set of worried voices, you focus only on one - Bucky. _“Y/N? Are you okay? Where are hell are you?!”_

“I’m, uh- I’m still on the third floor. I can’t move.” You’re sure they can all hear how scared you are, the tears already beginning to form.

 _“I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”_ Bucky tells you, determination clear in his voice. You faintly hear the others speaking and fighting the enemy, but you only focus on calming your breathing - you’ll have time to cry later.

Suddenly, you hear rustling, pieces of concrete cluttering to the floor. There’s no way Bucky got to you so fast, which means one thing only - the men that were chasing you are still alive and are about to find their target vulnerable and pinned to the ground. Hidden behind large chunks of rubble, you see them before they spot you in their hazed state, so you act fast. Three shots aimed at their heads resound through the corridor, making your ears ring again and the voices in your comms get loud and alarmed again.

Your breath is still heavy and eyes clenched shut, when heavy steps catch your attention. With only two bullets left, you hope it’s Bucky finally coming to help you. The steps get a bit lighter, more careful, shuffle around for a bit, moving from one side of the corridor to the other.

“Y/N?” Bucky’s low voice reaches you and you could honestly cry with relief.

“Back here!” You wave a hand above your head, though you’re sure he can pinpoint your location just from your voice. He’s at your side before your arm falls back to your side, icy blue eyes worried and scanning your body for injuries.

Bucky takes only a short moment to cup your face in his gloved palm before he goes to work on removing all the rubble that’s keeping you in place. You help him as much as you can, the two of you working fast. You hiss and pant at the pain that shoots through you when he removes the piece that had fallen on your leg - you take the fact that you still feel it as a good sign.

Bucky touches a finger to his earpiece. “Sam, Y/N can’t walk, I need a way out and a clear path to the jet.”

 _“Get out of there as fast as you can and we’ll take care of it.”_ You hear Sam answer.

Bucky hoists you up in his arms, careful not to jolt your leg too much, and starts walking back towards the staircase. “There’s still agents in the building.”

 _“Unfortunately for them, I’m here too.”_ Natasha reminds him, her signature cockiness audible in her voice.

Thanks to the aid of your teammates, Bucky is carrying you up the jet’s ramp in no time, making a beeline for the bench in the back where one of the Med Bay’s medic is already waiting. He sets you down where she instructs him and gives her enough space to do what she needs to help you, but lingers close enough to give you comfort. Even though you are familiar with the medic helping you, you still find it difficult to completely let go of your discomfort around medical staff. Bucky understands that fear well and doesn’t want to be far from you, especially when you’re flinching even at the most gentle and small movements the woman makes.

She steps away from you with a sigh, when you flinch away from her hands for the fifth time and as sorry as you feel for making her job more difficult, you just can’t help your instincts when you were so close to death only minutes ago.

“Sergeant, could you please sit with Y/N so she feels more comfortable?” The medic turns to him with pleading eyes, then turns to you once Bucky takes his place next to you and grabs your hand. “I’ll be as quick as possible, but please stay as still as you can, okay?”

You take a deep breath and lean into Bucky for support while the medic checks all your wounds. You whimper in pain when she moves your leg, the pain shooting through it almost taking your breath away.

“Is it broken?” Bucky asks in a small voice and you can tell he’s going mad from worry.

“Luckily, no. Just very badly banged up.” The medic murmurs, then lifts her eyes to you. “I’ll put your leg in a temporary brace until we get back to the Compound. I’ll have your leg x-rayed once we’re back, just in case, but this will do for now.”

You give her a nod and do your best to stay still while the woman does a quick job of gathering supplies. While your leg is getting taken care of, you concentrate on a random spot on the wall and try to get your emotions back in order. All the while, you feel Bucky behind you and let his reassuring words calm you down. You’re glad he’s with you, as he always makes you feel safe and calm and after that disaster of a mission, you truly need that and you could bet he does too. It worries you that the rest of the team is still out there, you hope keeping Bucky by your side doesn’t affect them.

“Okay, all done. You can rest now.” The medic smiles at you as she puts things away, and you realise you were so deep in your thoughts, you didn’t even notice when she managed to get you leg in the brace.

“Thank you.” You tell her as Bucky wordlessly helps you off the bench and towards the seats. Just as you get settled, Natasha limps inside the jet, her face covered in dirt and blood, a gun still in her hand.

“Hey, Barnes? Could use your help out there.” She grunts as she falls on the medical bench.

Bucky seems torn for a moment, somewhere between jumping into action and staying by your side. He crouches next to you and takes your hand in both of his.

“You did so well out there today, but I need you to stay here, okay? I won’t be long, I promise.” He tells you even though both of you are aware getting Sam and Tony out of that mess will be difficult. You hate that Bucky has to go back to the fight and the thought of him or your other friends getting hurt makes tears prickle at your eyes.

“Be careful out there, Buck.” Your voice sounds wet and small and you do your best to stay calm. Bucky is a skilled fighter and you trust his abilities, but you still worry about him.

He wraps you in a tight but quick hug and before he pulls away, he kisses your temple. “Try not to move your leg.” With that he grabs a couple extra weapons and he’s off.

_ _ _ _

You don’t know when you dozed off, but when you wake up, covered in a warm, fleece blanket, the jet is in the air and the cabin is mostly quiet, only Tony’s and Natasha’s voices carrying from the front of the cabin. Your leg doesn’t hurt that much so you scoot up in your seat to find your other teammates.

Sam is asleep in his own seat in front of you, a blanket draped over him and some piece of clothing rolled into a makeshift pillow under his head, his soft snores making you smile. You spot Bucky sleeping in the seats directly opposite from yours and before you can think it through, you’re already unbuckling your seatbelt and pulling yourself up.

It’s a bit awkward and slightly painful, but you manage to waddle over to Bucky. You try to be graceful about it, but you end up awkwardly and loudly falling into the seat next to him, resulting in jolting the man awake.

“Sorry, Buck.” You smile at him sheepishly, feeling bad for waking him up.

He stares at you for a moment, then a small smile pulls at the corners of his lips and crinkles up the skin next to his eyes. He pulls you off the seat and in his lap, helping you settle in and wraps his blanket over you.

“Put your leg on the seat.” Bucky murmurs, sounding worse than exhausted. You end up draped over him, your head on his shoulder and your arms around his middle, his own arms holding you to him securely. You are so happy to have him in your arms, safe and mostly unharmed.

Before you drift off completely, the last thing you feel is Bucky kissing your forehead and sighing deeply as he lets himself relax underneath you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing some worrying things at a party, Bucky makes sure you are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

It’s been a few years since Bucky’s post-Hydra solitude was replaced with the bustling environment that were the Avengers facilities, where he had managed to adapt to the ever present noise and frequent gatherings. Usually, he simply ignored and tuned out most of it, treating it all as just white noise. That being said, parties and galas full of strangers still weren’t exactly his favourite thing, so he usually found himself sticking close to his teammates.

This time Bucky finds himself wandering the crowd on his own, since some team members are on a mission across the world and you’ve disappeared somewhere a little while ago. He sits at the bar, absentmindedly watching people dance and talk. At first he doesn’t even notice the group of men sat at a table a few paces away from him, until your name is mentioned.

“Seriously, out of all of them, she’s got the _best_ ass.” One of the men gushes, the others agreeing with him.

“Fuck, the things I’d do to her… I bet she’s a screamer!” A different man says and laughs, joined by his friends.

“Let’s make a bet!“ Another one suggests. "First one to drag Y/N to bed wins!”

“There’s no point, guys.” The first guy interrupts. “I saw Greg follow her out of the party earlier. They’re probably very busy right now.” The man chortles and the others join him.

The moment those words reach him, Bucky sees _red_. The vibranium of his left fist groans under the pressure of his strength and he clenches his jaw so hard, he almost worries he might actually break a few teeth just from the sheer force of it.

Bucky decides he doesn’t want to hear anything else and leaves his spot at the bar before he breaks the whiskey glass he was holding, or maybe someone’s neck. All his instincts were yelling at him to confront these men for treating you like some object, but he decides that finding you before they approach you is a better idea.

Of course, he knows you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself - hell, he’s sure if you were there, these men would already be loaded in an ambulance. But Bucky is protective of you and he’d rather know you’re okay, just in case.

Bucky quickly fishes out his phone and sends you a message, hoping you reply soon. Your answer comes immediately, letting him know you are in the common kitchen a couple floors up. It also told him you must be perfectly fine, since you texted back so fast, but he still jogs to the elevator.

A short elevator trip later, he finds you standing at the kitchen counter with your back to him, humming to yourself, your long black dress flowing with your every move and no suspicious looking men in sight - much to Bucky’s relief. Before you can even notice him, he has his arms around your waist and he leaves a quick kiss on you temple.

“Well, hello. Is the party so boring downstairs?” You ask and he can hear the smirk in your voice without even seeing it.

“It’s a nightmare.” Bucky agrees, but he tries to keep the relief he feels to himself. Now as he stands here, he kind of feels embarrassed about how he reacted.

As always, you see right through him though. “Why do I feel like something happened?”

“Can’t hide anything from you, huh?” He sighs and you shrug simply.

You leave the snack you were making and turn to him fully, giving him your undivided attention. “Talk.”

Bucky sighs. Sometimes he really hated how he could never hide anything from you, but then again, both of you value honesty and he knows he can tell you anything. “I heard some guys say someone followed you out of the party and I was worried about you.”

Your eyes light up in realisation and a strange sort of excitement Bucky is only used to seeing in you during missions. “Oh, you mean Greg?” You chuckle. “Don’t worry, I took care of that asshole.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at you in suspicion. “Is he in Med Bay already?”

“He’s probably headed that way, yeah.” You snicker, completely casual and unbothered.

The two of you stand there for a moment, watching each other, the small smile never leaving your lips while Bucky is frowning and is obviously still caught up in worry. You know Bucky sometimes worries too much, you often tell him so too.

You decide it’s time to pull him out out of it. “Buck.” He hums in question, bites his lip and acts like he doesn’t know what you’re about to say. “You know I can look after myself.”

“I _do_ know. But I can’t help it sometimes.” Bucky’s shoulders drop, as if he finally let the tension in them melt away. He takes a step closer to you and cups your face in his hands, so gently, you barely feel his touch on your skin. “You mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me, too.” You choke out, suddenly it’s a bit hard to speak, like something in your chest is blocking you from shouting out just how much Bucky means to you.

You’re not sure why this moment feels so intimate all of a sudden, so different from all the other times you’ve said those words. Maybe it’s his hands holding you like you’re something precious, or maybe it’s your hands that grab onto his jacket and refuse to let go. Or maybe it’s that loving look he gives your that makes you warm to the bone and, _damn_ , you can’t stop smiling even though your cheeks are starting to hurt.

“Hey, Buck?” Your voice sounds strange, like it’s somewhere far away and it probably has something to do with how fast your heart is beating.

“Yes, doll?” He breathes, now impossibly close.

“Kiss me?”

Bucky finally smiles and lets his hands drop from your face to your waist, where he pulls you flush against his body and then, after you don’t even know how many months of mutual affection, he kisses you until your mind goes fuzzy and the party is completely forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You save Bucky from a very scary monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

The timer on your phone beeps, signaling it was time to take the last batch of cookies out of the oven. Perfectly golden brown discs fill the kitchen with a warm, inviting smell, as the third cartoon of the night plays in the living room just beyond the kitchen island. Little bare feet can be heard trotting on the wooden floors somewhere in the distance, followed by high-pitched giggles and badly acted out fearful screams.

You smile to yourself when something dark blue flashes on the edge of your vision and suddenly there are two strong arms around your waist.

“Doll, you have to save me!” Bucky whisper-yells from behind you as he holds your body like a shield between himself and the oncoming threat.

“Why?” You whisper-yell back at him, holding in your laughter as best as you can.

“There’s a scary monster!” He says loud enough for the approaching ‘monster’ to hear him.

“Got you!” Morgan calls when she arrives at the kitchen, the purple tube-like monster costume just a little big on her and bobbing around funnily whenever she moves.

“Oh no! What will I do now?!” Bucky gasps and makes a show of hiding behind your back, Morgan giggles even more when she gets the reaction she wanted.

For the past fifteen minutes or so, these two troublemakers have been running around Tony’s and Pepper’s cabin, which at least let you finish the baking you were doing. Babysitting Morgan has become a regular event for yourself and Bucky ever since she has officially declared him to be her favourite uncle during her third birthday party, simultaneously breaking at least five other superheroes’ hearts. Now as her parents are away for the night to host a charity gala, here you are again, spending quality time with the little girl and your boyfriend.

But now, you boyfriend needs saving from said little girl. “Oh no, what a scary monster!” You gasp. “Please don’t eat us!”

“I will eat you! _Grr_!” Monster-Morgan steps closer cutely and bends her fingers like they’re claws.

“What if I gave you….” You pretend to think for a moment, then grab one of the freshly baked cookies from the previous batch, that are cool enough for Morgan to eat. “What if I gave you this cookie?” You present it to her, immediately bringing her interest to the sweet treat.

Morgan waddles over, her costume making it a bit difficult to move, takes the cookie from you with a smile and informs you, “I will not eat you, then.”

“I think your offering pleased the monster.” Bucky chuckles while both of you watch with fond smiles the little girl make her way back to the pile of pillows in front of the tv, where Monsters Inc has been playing.

“I’m glad it did, wouldn’t want you to get eaten.” You smile while you take the last cookies off the pan and put them on a plate to cool. Bucky shuffles closer to inspect the baked goods over your shoulder.

“What are these, anyway?”

“Oatmeal cookies with goji berries, which I saved before Gerald got to them again.” You inform him proudly and you snicker when he grunts in disgust.

“Pepper’s own recipe, isn’t it?” Bucky muses as he leans down to sniff at the plate of cookies. He soon decides he doesn’t like the smell and steps away from them. “How does the kid even like these? They smell like cardboard.”

You shrug, because you don’t know either. “I guess she’s used to it.”

Bucky takes advantage of the short alone time you have and pulls you in a hug, his soft dark blue sweater feels soft under your fingers when you wrap your arms around him and the smell of his cologne is even more inviting that the cookies.

“You just saved my life, you know that?” He whispers, his lips feeling soft on your cheek.

“Uh-huh. You’d totally be doomed without me. Now, can you do me a favour and make sure Morgan doesn’t leave crumbs everywhere?“

"Sure.” Bucky pulls back just enough so he can look at you. “But you’re not gonna spend the rest of the night in here, right? Come watch the movie with us.”

“I will, I just finished the last batch. Want one?” You offer him the plate of fresh cookies with a grin so wide, ad actresses would be proud of you.

Bucky scrunches his nose. “I think I’m gonna pass.”

“You’re spoiled.“

“My girl spoils me.” He nuzzles his nose against yours, successfully distracting you as he takes the plate from your hand and places it back on the counter. "Alright, come relax for a bit, my saviour. Morgan needs to go to sleep soon.”

“Don’t forget we have dishes to wash.” You remind him, because he likes to forget the one chore he doesn’t enjoy doing.

He waves a dismissive hand towards the sink. “We’ll do that later, and when we’re done…”

“When we’re done…what?” You cock your head to the side, curious what other plans Bucky has for you tonight.

“We’ll make out on the couch.” He grins, already eager for the night to be finished and his uncle duties to be over, so he can give you all of his attention again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
